


Friday Night

by Brightgemini



Category: Primeval
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightgemini/pseuds/Brightgemini
Summary: A night at the pub with Danny finally pushes Abby and Connor's relationship past the point of friendship in a way they can't back track from. Canon divergent season three. Two shot. Chapter two has a plot, but chapter one is just straight lemons, my friends.
Relationships: Abby Maitland/Connor Temple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Their first mistake was letting Danny talk them into one more beer, or, at least, that's what Abby was going to blame. It made them bold. It made their inhibitions lower. It made them horny. Well, okay, no, time had done that, but it made them forget exactly how they had both ended up in her bed in nothing but their underwear.

"I should go home." Connor whispered, his breath hot on her neck as he nuzzled her there, the warm hand that had found it's resting place on her stomach tracing lazy patterns just above the top of her knickers.

A slight frown crossed her features as she took stock of their situation. Her car was still at the pub, not that he was in any condition to stumble to the couch let alone drive to his mates place, and the cab they had taken was long gone. To be honest she had gotten so wrapped up in giggling and trying to walk straight and the way her hands kept brushing over his body as he tried to steady her, or himself, that she'd forgotten that it was Jack who now slept in the loft. She felt a flash of guilt, the crushing weight of how much she missed him, the desperation of how long she had secretly longed for him to touch her like this. She wanted to tell him all of those things, but could only hope her tone conveyed them as all she managed to whisper back was, "Stay."

He lift his head, eyes meeting her's with a brief look of surprise, like he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing after three years of rejection. She felt another stab of guilt. Desperate to make it go away she reached for him, tracing his jawline with the tips of her fingers before they wove their way into his hair, gently pulling him down so his mouth met her's. The kiss was hot and wet and sloppy, as most drunk kisses were, but he made this delicious whimpering sound that let her know he had been longing for it as long as she had. Probably longer if she was being honest. The kiss seemed to embolden him a little as his hand on her stomach seemed to find a little more purpose in it's roaming, exploring the curve of her hip, the soft skin under the hem of her vest before finally returning to the waistband of her pants.

His lips left her's as his fingers slipped tentatively beneath her waistband and stopped. Realizing he was looking for approval, she nodded encouragingly and was quickly rewarded as his fingers dipped down to explore her delicate folds. She moaned, head tipping back, neck arching in pleasure as he stroked her. Taking advantage of the opportunity presented to him, his lips found their way to her neck, kissing and sucking and even nipping a little, like he was testing to see what sounds he could pull from her. She rewarded him readily with a symphony of soft whimpers and moans and even a gasps as one of his fingers slipped inside her.

There had always been rumors around the ARC surrounding Connor's level of sexual experience and his fumbling, awkward manner had always made her inclined to believe them, but suddenly she found herself not so sure because he knew exactly what to do with his hands. Slowly withdrawing his finger from inside her, he slid it back in with equal care and attention, his thumb finding and applying pressure to her clit at the same him, drawing a desperate cry from her lips, her body arching into his touch of it's own accord. Her reaction seemed to please him as he set an almost agonizingly slow, but steady rhythm pumping his finger in and out of her, thumb continuing to play gently with her clit. With his free hand, he pushed up her vest, exposing her bare breasts beneath it and caressing them gently. Placing a kiss in the valley between her breasts, he trailed little kisses along her chest until his lips brushed her nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking gently. This time she moaned his name, threading her fingers through his hair as he ravished her breast. She could feel him now, hard and surprisingly big from what she could tell, pressing against her thigh so she rubbed against him every time she squirmed under his touch.

She gave a little whine of protest as his mouth left her breast, but he was too busy studying her face to care. His brow creased with that little frown he got when he was really focused on a project and, carefully gauging her reaction, he slipped a second finger inside of her. By now she was so wet with desire that his two fingers slid into her with ease, but the extra stretch was enough to have her moaning, particularly as he increased the speed with which he pumped his fingers into her. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax, her body twitched of it's own accord as her muscles clamped down around his ever-moving fingers.

It had been a while since she'd had an orgasm that good. While she was usually a fairly sexually active person, there hadn't really been anyone since Connor had moved in and, try as she might, she found it much harder to get there on her own. She wanted more, she decided as he withdrew his fingers from inside her, licking the taste of her off them in a way that she really shouldn't have found so sexy. She wanted him inside her and she must have said as much because a look of surprise crossed his face and then he was scrambling to get out of his boxers. She took the opportunity to abandon what remained of her own clothing, watching hungrily as his erection sprang free of his shorts. She had been right, she noted, he had nothing to be shy about, in fact, he was comfortably on the larger side of what she considered the perfect size range.

Neither of them eager to waste any time, she spread her legs for him as he positioned himself above her, his head teasing her entrance. Looking to her for approval, he held eye contact with her as he entered, hesitating only slightly when she gasped as he stretched her, and sank into her until he was completely sheathed. He swore under his breath, regarding her with the reverence one might give a goddess as he pulled out of her almost completely and then pushed back in slowly. They continued like that for a few minutes, slow but steady and firm as he seemed to study every look and sound of pleasure he earned from her. Even drunk he was a quick learner, swiftly discovering just how to angle his hips to hit that perfect spot over and over in a way that made her quiver, but it was all just a little too restrained.

"Connor…" she growled, pulling him down on top of her, "Fuck me."

Her words seemed to have the desired effect as his hips jerked forward in response, slamming into hers so suddenly that she cried out. Her sound seemed to further spur him on as he set a new, harder, faster rhythm that had her moaning and digging her nails into his back. He captured her lips in a rough kiss before trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder and when he bit her there, much harder than his previous love nips, she knew felt another wave of pleasure overtake her. Her inner walls tightened around him and he groaned loudly, pinning her arms over her head with a force she was sure would leave bruises in the morning.

She could tell he was as close as she was as his thrusts grew faster and more erratic, driving them both closer to the edge. Her orgasm slammed into her like a tidal wave of pleasure, her whole body tending and arching towards him as he spilled his hot seed inside her. Spent, Connor slumped against her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as they both basked in the afterglow of their romp. She held him, gently stroking his hair and enjoying his weight against her still tingling body as he lay there, growing soft inside of her.

When he finally broke their connection, rolling off of her, she whined in tired protest at the loss. He didn't leave her wanting for long, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle and pulling her back flush against him, spooning her with his face buried in the back of her shoulder. When he whispered that he loved her he said it so softly that for a moment she wondered if she had imagined it, but it set her heart fluttering and her lips curving towards a smile anyways as she whispered back, "I love you, too." 

His arms tightened around her, like even in his fading consciousness he wanted to hold her forever and that was fine by her. His warmth and steadying breath lulled her towards sleep and for the first time in a long time, everything felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth was the only pleasant part of waking up. The headache and the light streaming through the blinds she'd forgotten to close made her feel like her brain was exploding, and her body ached all over, but her bed was warm and for the first time in a long time, she wasn't alone. She felt a brief flash of confusion as she tried to remember who she might have brought home from the pub the night before without hazarding a glance for fear of the pain that would accompany opening her eyes to the morning light. She remembered going for drinks with the team, laughing with Sarah, teasing Connor and Becker, how Danny kept ordering rounds for everyone and then things got a little more hazy, but she knew she took a taxi home and Connor had come with her instead of going back to his mate's house…

Suddenly it came flooding back to her. Connor. She had sex with Connor. That did explain certain… tender areas. Usually that realization would have been alarming to her and set her off worrying about whether or not she had just ruined her relationship with her best friend, but right now she was far too hungover to really put too much thought into anything. Besides, she seemed to recall that the sex had been really quite good.

Behind her, Connor stirred and groaned as he realized his own hangover and then froze, perhaps realizing where he was and that he was, in fact, not alone. He didn't seem to realize that she was half awake and she didn't bother letting on, hoping he would snuggle back in once he got his barings. He didn't. Instead she heard his breath catch in his throat as his fingers ghosted over a particularly tender spot on her shoulder, trailing down her arm to her wrist. All of a sudden he rolled away from her, extracting himself from the bed as gently and quickly as he could. A small frown crossed her face as she heard him shuffling around, collecting his clothes, and then the door opening. She finally forced her eyes open just in time to see the door close behind him. For a moment she quelled her confusion by assuring herself that he must be going to take a shower or something, but the sound of the front door opening and closing again sent a stab of pain through her chest. Had she done something wrong?

Forcing herself up, she shoved down the urge to vomit and wrapped herself in her dressing gown, wandering out towards the kitchen. She felt a small flicker of hope as she heard movement ahead of her, but it soon turned to disappointment as Jack came into view.

"You look like shit." He observed, his tone a little too amused for her liking, though he at least had to good sense to be putting the kettle on.

"Thanks." She replied dryly, slumping down at the table, "Had a bit too much last night."

"I figured. You were, uh… kind of loud last night." There was no question what he meant, but her only response was an annoyed groan. After a second he added, "Was that Connor I saw sneaking out of here with his trousers barely on?"

"Yeah." She frowned, hugging her dressing gown tighter around her like it would protect her from more than just the morning chill.

Jack was quiet another moment, like perhaps for once he was thinking about what he was going to say, "I thought you two were just mates?"

"Jack!" She snapped to shut him up, feeling another stab in her chest. Folding her arms on the table, she buried her face in them, trying to block out her brother, and her anxiety, and the ever offensive light. "Just go get me some paracetamol, will ya?"

For once, he didn't argue.

By the time she arrived at work on Monday, Abby was a nervous wreck. Connor hadn't come back and, in fact, had seemed to be ignoring her calls all weekend for reasons unknown to her. Even now, at work, he seemed to find every reason to be on the other side of the building from her and worse, he would barely look at her when she did see him.

She didn't understand. She had been over what she could remember of their night a million times and nothing jumped out at her as an explanation for his actions. Unless, of course, like all the men in her life, he really had just been interested in her body and now that he'd had her, she'd lost her appeal. That idea hurt, but she also didn't quite believe it. Connor wasn't her type. He wasn't some shitty creep who didn't care to get to know her. He was her best friend. Besides, no man who had just been interested in getting inside her had bothered whispering a profession of love to her after the deed was done. No, it was something else.

She needed advice, she decided, which was how she found herself hovering in the doorway of Sarah's office. The older girl's questioning look as Abby knocked made some sense, it wasn't often she went visiting offices that weren't Connor's unless it was for a very specific reason and even then, she didn't usually bother knocking. Best get straight to it. "Sarah. Sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if you had a minute to help me with a… delicate matter?"

"Oh! Sure!" A look of understanding crossed Sarah's face, though Abby was pretty sure she did not understand as she opened the top drawer of her desk and produced a tampon, offering it to her, "Here."

Abby couldn't help the nervous laugh that bubbled out of her as she shook her head, "Oh! Thank you, but, um, it's not that. I just need to talk to someone about a… problem I'm having."

"Ah." She waved her friend in, patting the seat next to her, which Abby gladly took, though she quickly regretted it when Sarah's face took on a rueful look, "Now before we begin, I'll just remind you… I'm not that kind of doctor."

"You know what? Maybe I'll just call Jenny instead." Abby huffed, starting to get back up.

"No, wait, I'm sorry." Sarah chuckled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back down, "What's this delicate girl problem you're having?"

"It's not a girl problem, don't say it like that." Abby fretted, then, unable to hold it in any longer, blurted out, "Connor and I had sex!"

"Oh… that kind of problem." Sarah gaped at her in disbelief, "Um, when?"

"Do you remember when we all went for drinks on friday?" Abby avoided looking at Sarah by fiddling with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Oh, I remember." Sarah gave her a pointed look, "I'm surprised you remember. You were well sloshed. Connor to… oh!"

Abby flushed, "Yeah, he sort of… came home with me."

"Doesn't he live with you?" Sarah frowned.

"He's staying with a mate while Jack's here." She admitted, "I have really missed having him around all the time."

"So you fixed that by taking him to bed?" Sarah teased, watching Abby's face flush, "Was he any good?"

"God it was great, actually." Abby blushed, but couldn't really keep her opinions to herself, "He's really attentive, you know? And a fast learner. And so, so good with his hands. And he held me all night."

"So what exactly is the problem?" Sarah implored.

Abby sighed deeply, "Well, in the morning he just left. He didn't say anything… didn't even know I was awake. I tried calling him, he doesn't call back."

"Hmmm." Sarah looked as troubled by that information as Abby felt, "That doesn't sound like Connor. Have you tried talking to him here?"

She gave a grim nod, "He's avoiding me. What if… Sarah, what if he's not interested anymore because he got what he wanted?"

"No way." Sarah didn't even pause to think about it before she started shaking her head, "No, Connor is crazy about you."

"I know," She moaned, running her hands over her face in frustration, "I just don't know what went wrong!"

"Sounds like you need to be talking to him, not me." Sarah pointed out, then held up her hands defensively as Abby gave her a sour look, "I know, he's avoiding you! But you might just have to corner him. He's not a wild animal, he shouldn't bite."

Subconsciously, she rubbed the bruise on her shoulder, getting up to go track down her wayward best friend, "Right. Thanks Sarah."

"Any time." Sarah called after her grinning, "Let me know how it turns out!"

She found him in his lab, standing at the work table, pouring over some new gadget that would probably make their lives infinitely better and safer and she felt almost bad about distracting him. Almost. Scowling, she marched up to him and punched him quite hard in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He complained, grabbing his arm, then, as he seemed to register who she was, he froze, his face shifting from indignation to something surprising. Fear. "A-Abby!"

"What the hell, Connor!" She snapped, "I've been calling you all weekend!"

"I'm so sorry, Abby, I…" The blood drained from his face, "I… I didn't know what to say after what I did… I'm so sorry."

A wave of confusion washed over her and she frowned, "Connor… what do you think you did?"

"I took advantage of you!" He lamented, "You were drunk and I… I…"

"Whoa, hold on, stop." Abby's frown deepened as she put her hand over Connor's mouth to silence him, "Do you actually remember what happened on Friday night?"

"... Some of it." Connor admitted, his face flushing, "I remember some of… you know. And I saw the bruises in the morning."

"Connor… what do you think happened?" His silence told her everything she needed to know. She stared at him, baffled, "Do you think…? You didn't rape me, Connor, I asked you to stay."

"I shouldn't have." He protested, "You were drunk and I took advantage."

"You were just as drunk as I was!" She fired back, frowning at him, "Maybe more, since you can't even remember. So I guess I took advantage of you."

"Abby, I hurt you." He argued.

"Well, I got off on it!" She snapped, then winced and softened a little, "Look, Connor, yes, you got a little rough with me. Because I encouraged you to. I enjoyed it."

She finally seemed to be talking him around, though she could see that he was still wavering a little as his eyes dropped to her shoulder, "I bit you…"

"Yeah, I actually really liked that part." she half joked. Impulsively, she reached out and cupped his cheek, "Connor, I have no regrets… well, actually, the fact that you don't remember most of it is not idea and if I were to do it over again, we would probably be sober, but I don't regret sleeping with you."

He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds, covering her hand with his own. After a moment, he drew her hand away from his face, clumsily pressing his lips to the fading bruises on her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat at the sweet gesture and she offered him a ghost of a smile as he finally met her eye, "You're sure you're okay? And… and you don't hate me?"

"Connor, I'm sure." She sighed, rolling her eyes, "And I don't hate you. I promise."

A shaky sigh of relief left him as she finally seemed to get through to him, then a tentatively hopefully look crossed his face, "Is… is there any chance you might want to, uh, give it another go?"

"Yeah." She said that a little more quickly than she intended, following it up with a laugh at his ecstatic grin. Readjusting her hand, she wove her fingers through his, "But, uh, maybe you could buy me dinner first next time."

"You… you're saying you'll go out with me?" He gave her an awed look, like maybe he hadn't thought that she'd want anything more than a physical relationship.

"Yes, I'll go out with you!" She smacked him in the arm with her free hand, "Honestly, what do you take me for!"

"Well, I just… I thought you might not… I wasn't sure you…" He made a small distressed sound, abandoning his nervous babbling.

She couldn't help but chuckled at his floundering, which didn't seem to make him any happier, so she decided to help him out a little. Standing on her toes, she put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as she leaned in really close, "Connor, you talk too much."

It wasn't really a kiss, her lips barely brushed his, but she felt him still, his breath hitching, hands finding her waist instinctively to steady her. He stared at her in shock for the longest second of her life as he processed what she'd just done and then finally he leaned down, pressing his lips to her's properly. Sober kissing was much better than drunk kissing, she decided quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Unlike their previous messy, desperate kisses, this one was slow and sweet and she couldn't help but savor every moment of it. He tasted like coffee with two sugars and a splash of cream, and mint, and something that was just Connor in an undefinable way and she couldn't quite get enough of it. He took her cue to deepen the kiss as she probed his lips with her tongue, one hand coming up to cradle the back of her head. With the hand still on her waist, he pulled her closer against him, like he needed the contact to prove that this was real.

"Ahem." Abby and Connor jumped apart at the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat, wheeling around to face Lester with flushed faces. The older man raised an eyebrow at the pair, "Having a little office romance, are we?"

"Erm…" Connor blushed even deeper, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah… sorry."

Abby muttered her own apology, waiting for the lecture to start, but instead, Lester just rolled his eyes and huffed, "Well, it's about bloody time."

"W-what?!" Connor stumbled, giving their boss a wide eyed look that she was sure was mirrored on her own face.

"You heard me." Lester retorted sharply, "That said, I do believe there is ample work for both of you to be doing as I have no intention of paying you to snog!"

"Right, sorry Lester." Abby tried to keep the grin off her face, "I'll, uh, I'll get back to that."

Ducking around the older man, she darted out the door and started back towards her lab, a new spring in her step, even though behind her she could hear Lester ranting to Connor about needing to schedule another meeting about PDA in the workplace as there were cameras everywhere. Little did either of them know, Abby could think of at least three storage cupboards without cameras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
